The Discovery That Changes Everything
by magicaltwinklingstars
Summary: Something caught his eye.   There on the floorboard were three names carved into the wood. Brushing off the dust to have a better look, Harry couldn't believe his eyes. What he was about to discover will in some way change is life forever.
1. The Loose Floorboard

"Well done Bellatrix, you have done well. Killing the boy's godfather, he is now as vulnerable as ever. I will find a way to reward you." said Voldemort smiling.

"My lord, it was nothing. He needed a lesson taught; besides I took away what he loved most. Now we just need to find a way to get rid of the last person. It's not going to be easy you know." Bellatrix said.

"I will manage, and I have just the boy to do it." Voldemort laughed

"Who?" Bellatrix asked curiously.

"You will find out in time," Voldemort cackled.

Harry's scar burned furiously, he awoke with a start with this new piece of information. It all came flooding back to him. The moment he realised that Sirius was no longer there to write to anymore about Voldemort. Harry got out of bed and sat down at the window.

The night was clear, the stars twinkling high in the pitch black sky, giving it a touch of magic. Harry was sitting there comfortably in the window hugging his knees tightly to his chest. His eyes were now wet with tears. 'It's my entire fault, if only I had just listened to Hermione. That Voldemort might have been just trying to lure me to the prophecy, and then he would still be alive. How could I have been so stupid?' Harry thought angrily. 'Two years,' he thought, 'since I first ever met him.' Sirius was the closest that he ever got to his parents and now he was gone; forever. Dead but he didn't believe it; he wouldn't. Now Remus was the closest thing to his parents past. He had to keep him close; he knew that he couldn't cope if Remus was taken away from him too.

He hadn't bothered to tell Hermione or Ron, secretly hoping that they wouldn't notice anything was wrong. Of course they were his best friends so they could see by his body language and appearance that he hadn't been sleeping. They didn't ask because deep down they knew exactly what was wrong. Silently he picked up his Marauders Map and tip toes out of the room. Still sniffing from all the tears he whispers "_Lumos_" and checks the map for Mrs Norris who appears to be sleeping for once. Harry leaves a trail of grumpy pictures who have just been woken up by the blinding, bright white light of his wand. He stops suddenly, feeling extremely exhausted he collapses onto the ground.

After catching his breath he looks up to see a quiet but empty corner with not a single picture in sight to annoy him. Pleased with himself for finding such a place, Harry sits down and checks the map for Mrs Norris who is now on the floor below him wandering around. Not thinking anything of this, Harry closes his eyes; 'just for a few minutes' he thought. Voldemort suddenly appears into his mind, it was the second time Harry had ever seen him with his brand new body, and he was terrified. Voldemort was laughing, that creepy high-pitched cackle that ran shivers down people's spine. Harry woke abruptly; he lay in a cold sweat and was taking short, sharp breaths. He began to feel dizzy, the last thing he wanted was to pass out and have someone like Malfoy find him. So he slowed his breathing down, and once again checked the map for the annoying cat but something else caught his eye.

There on the floorboard were three names carved into the wood. Brushing off the dust to have a better look, he couldn't believe his eyes. The names James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were now visibly clearer to see. 'Of course,' Harry thought, he wouldn't have expected it to anyone else.' Where was Peter Pettigrew's name?' Harry curiously thought. A faint meow caught Harry by surprise. It sounded ever so close to him; he checked the map and his heart sank. Mrs Norris was going to find him at any minute, he had nowhere to hide. As he stood up the floorboard with the 3 names on it appeared to be loose. It was the perfect size for Harry to fit through. Mrs Norris was now extremely close to Harry but he took the risk of looking round the corner. The cat appeared to have her claw stuck in the wood. Harry chuckled to himself as it delayed her so that he had enough time to slip through the gap.

His feet hit the ground below. He put the floorboard back in its place, only to hear Mrs Norris walk over it a few seconds later. Harry sighed with relief, turned around and whispered "_Lumos_." The entire place lit up and Harry was stunned with what he saw. From his point of view; what he was seeing was the most spectacular place in the whole of Hogwarts castle.


	2. The Diary

The room wasn't big but Harry didn't care about that whatsoever. A bright green colour lit up the room; this was the colours that the walls were painted. Harry felt like he was staring at the colour of his eyes. It suddenly dawned on him that James must have painted the room because it was the colour of his mother's eyes. Wandering around the room in awe, Harry wished he could spend every waking minute down here. He however knew that it wasn't possible. The place was amazing; Harry wondered how many great memories the 3 friends must have experienced down here. There were many photos pinned on all four walls, he took a step closer to one that caught his eye.

His dad was in the middle, with Sirius on the left and Remus on the right. They making silly faces and laughing at one another, Harry smiled at how happy the three looked. Tears welled up in his eyes and he realised how much he really missed them. He would give anything to have one last hug from Sirius. He always felt complete every time he was in the same room as him. On that dreadful night he remembered when Sirius punched Lucius Malfoy, which made him laugh a huge amount. He loved how much Sirius protected him, he always felt safe with him, just like he does whenever he is with Dumbledore. A single tear rolled down his cheek and dripped on to a pillow which was placed on the floor. He picked it up and hugged it tight letting all the tears flow out which he had been bottling up for days on end.

Finally, bringing himself to look up from the now tear soaked pillow, Harry knew he must have looked a right mess but he couldn't bring himself to care a single bit. Looking around once more, he saw many pillows and cushions scattered all over the floor. In the corner there were three small books all piled one on the other, he walked over carefully not standing on any of the cushions and picked one up. It was as if he was staring at his very own handwriting but he knew it wasn't his, it was his father James Potters writing. Flicking through the pages he realised that it was a diary, he came to one page which made his heart race. 

'_Dear Diary, _

_ Man I feel like a girl writing in one of these but it helps me let out all my emotions. Today my mother went to one of these witches that can predict the future. I have no idea why she decided to go but she came back looking petrified. She made me sit down because what she was about to tell me shocked me to the core. Apparently I am in grave danger. The lady said that in years to come terrible things are going to happen to me and whoever I marry. I'm not going to lie, I am scared but surely this cannot be true, right? I can't bring myself to tell Remus and Sirius yet. I will but I can't cope with it right now, it's way too soon. _  
><em>-James Potter.'<em>

Harry was shaking with what he just read he couldn't believe it. He had to find out whoever the person was that told James this. Glancing into the corner he knew that those other two books must have been Remus and Sirius's diaries. At first he was excited to read them to find out about what sort of life they lived as a teenager, now he was beyond terrified with what else he might discover.  
><em>'Time must be getting on now'<em>, Harry thought. So he crept out of the room checking the map every now and then for Filch and Mrs Norris.

On the way, while was walking back up to his bedroom, Harry was thinking about talking to Remus. After all he knows about this room, he wondered if there are any other secret Marauder hideouts._ 'Why did Sirius never tell me about this?'_ he thought._ 'Maybe he thought that I would be able to find it myself.'_ Harry was nearly back at his room now, he didn't want to face reality and go back in there, all he wanted now was to stay in that room forever. However he knew that wasn't possible, he could almost imagine what Dumbledore would say to him: "Do not dwell on the past Harry, or even the future. Enjoy today for it is a gift, which is why it's called the present." With that thought in his mind about Dumbledore, Harry was finally back at his room. He took a deep breath and entered.


	3. Keeping The Secret

As the door creaked loudly behind Harry, his attempt at being quiet had failed. Seamus shuffled in his bed, Harry turned away from the door panicking at the thought of Seamus waking up. _'Suppose he thought I'd gone mad again? Just like the beginning of this year,' _he thought worriedly. To his relief, Seamus had only moved his position of which he was sleeping. Neville was snoring loudly as usual, nothing could normally wake him up and as for Dean, he was such a deep sleeper that one of them normally had to wake him up in the morning anyway. Harry glanced over at Ron who appeared to be sitting up staring at him_. 'Must be seeing things' _he thought, and looked down and back up at Ron who was still sat there staring at him. '_Oh why did it have to be him, of all people it had to be my best friend that was awake.'_ He heard his name being called, _'Yep he's definitely awake,' _he thought as Ron was sitting up still staring at him.

"Harry, what are you doing? Where have you been?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh, er, nowhere, just went to the bathroom," Harry said hoping Ron would buy his lie.

"You're lying, I saw you leave here 2 hours ago. So where were you really?"

"Just went for a walk. Look Ron, can you please stop asking so many questions you'll wake the others."

"I was only concerned. I am your best friend," Ron muttered under his breath. "Tell me in the morning though, okay?"

"Sure," Harry lied. He didn't want to tell anyone about his discovery yet. "G'Night Ron." But Ron was already asleep; snoring away.

The sun was peeping through a thin gap in his bedroom window, waking Harry, as it shone directly into his eyes. Harry groaned, and so did his stomach as it grumbled loudly. He was starving. The others had already headed down to the Great Hall so he got up, stretching for a minute and quickly got dressed.

Trying to sit as far away as possible from Ron and Hermione, he decided to sit next to Colin Creevey and Dennis. Harry shovelled food into his mouth and talked to the Creeveys at the same time. He thought of what Hermione would've done if she saw him right now. '_Probably hit me with her books just like she constantly does to Ron,' _Harry thought laughing to himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione and Ron heading towards him. "HARRY" they both called, drawing attention to themselves. "HARRY PLEASE TALK TO US; PLEASE," said Hermione as she begged him. Quickly saying goodbye to Colin and Dennis, Harry began to run away but stopped when he knew that he should owe them an explanation. Hermione caught up to him, Ron was just grabbing what was left of his breakfast.

"Harry, are you okay? Where are you going?" said Hermione looking concerned.

"I'm fine Hermione, thanks for asking. And it's this place I've recently found, that's where I'm going."

"Well me and Ron can come with you."

"I don't think you would want to miss class Hermione, besides I will show you when the time is right. Just not now, it's really special and I just want some time alone. If that's okay?" said Harry, he felt guilty for not bringing them but he hoped they understood. Ron had just caught up after finishing his breakfast.

"Alright Harry? Where you going?" said Ron just swallowing the remains of his breakfast.

"Ron, look I'll tell you on the way to class. We don't want to be late, do we?" said Hermione beginning to drag him away.

"Hermione, I think that you will find that it's you who doesn't want to be late, not me. I honestly couldn't care if I skipped a class." Ron said.

"Well you would care if you got caught, and house points were deducted, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose so." said Ron as he sighed, who was hoping to have a bit of fun.

"I'll see you guys later, okay? Have a great day." shouted Harry.

"Be careful Harry, don't go and get yourself caught." Hermione replied.

"See ya mate, wherever you are going." Ron also shouted.

Checking his timetable to see what he had next, he saw it was History of Magic. "Professor Binns won't miss me, he'll be too busy droning on about god-knows-what," Harry said to himself. He took one look back to see if they were gone, he just caught a glimpse of Ron, he smiled and then Harry turned away, running to the hideout.

Panting, Harry stopped to catch his breath; he'd sprinted so fast that he nearly knocked a couple of first years over. He apologised while they beamed up at him in awe at the fact that Harry Potter had just talked to them. Peeves was hanging around scaring everyone in sight and giving them hell. Even though Umbridge had been taking away by the centaurs, Peeves was still living up to what the Weasley Twins had asked him to do. Harry hid behind a wall; the last thing he wanted was for Peeves to find him. He peered around the corner to see if he was gone but it was no luck. Peeves had spotted him.

"Potter! What are you doing here?"

Harry walked out from behind the wall. "What's it to you?" Harry asked hoping Peeves wouldn't cause a scene.

"You're hiding aren't you? You're supposed to be in class," Peeves said cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because Potter, I can get you into lots of trouble. Students aren't supposed to be out of class without a reason."

"Please Peeves, don't. I'll get the Bloody Baron onto you," Harry said and grinned.

Peeves sounding terribly scared, "You wouldn't dare Potter, you're just bluffing!"

"Oh am I? And how will you know if I was or wasn't, hmm?" Harry said hoping to put up a bit of a fight. "Just let me go where I want to go and I won't do anything about the Bloody Baron." He made a dash for it. The last thing he wanted was to be spotted by Filch or worst; Snape. It was no use, Peeves was too quick for him.

"HEY EVERYBODY! Peeves shouted at the top of his voice. "POTTER'S OUT OF CLASS, OH POTTER YOU ROTTER, YOU'RE GOING TO GET IN SO MUCH TROUBLE."

Harry absolutely hated it when Peeves used to sing 'Oh Potter You Rotter' he'd hoped that Peeves would have forgotten that annoying song by now. Peeves was still shouting in his loudest possible voice. He was bound to draw attention to someone sooner or later. To Harry's dismay, his prediction proved correct. Harry heard footsteps drawing nearer and nearer. He was thinking who he would prefer to turn up Filch or Snape. _'Filch,' _he thought, at least then not so much house points would be deducted from Gryffindor. Heart thumping loudly in his chest, he would expect that Peeves could hear it too. Harry had nowhere to run or hide, Peeves was bound to tell them where he is hiding or which direction he was running in. _'Besides,' _Harry thought, _'they're far to close now anyway.' _Harry knew now with whoever it may be, he was in the deepest trouble he could possibly imagine.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Criticism is appreciated, I would love for your opinions to make my story better :)<strong>


	4. The Secret Revealed to Someone Special

Struggling for breath as Harry was panicking. He stood still as if he had just been stunned. Peeves was chuckling, the thing he loved most was getting students into trouble. He probably loved it more than Filch.

"Harry what on earth are you doing here?"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Remus who had found him. "I, er, was just going for a walk sir," Harry said shakily.

"Right then, well back to class now," said Remus.

"Sir I'd rather not, I haven't turned up all lesson. So I don't think turning up now would do any good. And I would get some serious amount of house points deducted."

"Okay Harry and may I ask the reason why you never turned up to class?" Remus asked curiously.

"Well… I was just going to this place I have recently found." He secretly hoped that Remus would as no more questions.

"And why is this place so important that it is worth skipping a class for?"

"It just is okay! You wouldn't understand." said Harry sounding defensive. 

Try me, I hope you do remember that it isn't just you who has lost a loved one, Sirius was my last friend who was alive and now there is no one left." Remus pulled him into a hug that would rival one of Mrs Weasleys. Harry didn't want to let go, he wished he had one last hug like this from Sirius. Remus broke the hug and smiled at Harry.

"Thanks Remus, I really needed that," Harry sniffed. "That hug really did make me feel better."

"That's good to hear Harry, now could you please tell me where you are going? I am part of the Order, so I do really need to know that you're safe." Remus said smiling.

"Ha-Ha," Harry said sarcastically, "nice excuse. Okay then I actually wanted to show it to you anyway. I just didn't know how to contact you since the owls are still being intercepted and I didn't want anyone else to find out."

"Oh, now I am extremely curious as to what it may be."

They started walking quietly so they wouldn't be heard. Peeves went away when he realised that he could no longer get Harry in trouble. Harry looked up at Remus and smiled, taking in his appearance. He looked more tired than when they last met; he expected that though, since his best friend had just died. But there was glimpse of happiness in his eyes, he must be hiding something but Harry had no time to ask him now.

Remus never noticed Harry looking up at him; his eyes were fixed straight ahead to where they were walking. Feeling complete once again, Harry was really happy that Remus was here with him; he always feels safe when Remus is around. Remus was the only one left that was close to his parents, Peter Pettigrew no longer counts. He wished that he could just forget about that horrible, Voldemort-worshipping traitor. Nearly at the place now, Harry stopped and searched for the corner and found it.

"This is where you were heading?" Remus asked looking puzzled.

"Don't you recognise it then? Like from when you were a student at Hogwarts." Harry said and quickly put his foot over the three names, so Remus could not see them.

"No Harry, why is that?"

"Look at this," Harry kneeled down removing his foot from covering the names and showed Remus.

Remus kneeled down also and read the names in a sort of whisper, "James Potter, Sirius Black and… Remus Lupin. He turned to Harry with a broad smile on his face. This could only mean that he remembers. They stared at each other for a while and looking around at everything so they could remember what it looked like.

"Harry, how on earth did you find this place?"

"Oh, so you do remember it then? Harry said smiling.

"Vaguely, I haven't been to this place for years. Not since I was in my 6th year. Have you been down there Harry?"

"Yes I have, I needed to hide from Mrs Norris and I ended up down there. I hope that's okay…"

"Of course Harry, would you like to go down there again, with me this time?"

Grinning, Harry said yes. Couldn't have said it quick enough either. "There's just one thing though, why isn't Peters name on the floorboard?"

"Ah, I was wondering if you would ever ask me that. It was because Peter had become a bit more distant, he had got himself a girlfriend and didn't bother to tell us about her. But we found out of course when we followed him once. Not the prettiest girl but I'm not one to judge others."

Harry laughed, he couldn't help it. He made Remus laugh too.

Still laughing, Remus managed to start telling him the rest of the story. "Yes so he didn't hang around with us so much which in James's opinion was a spectacular thing. So we decided to make a place where only we could go, hence why it's such a small place to fit through. Peter could never have fit through it," Remus chuckled. "Oh and another thing it never showed up on the Marauders Map either. We made sure it didn't so should Peter ever come across the map, he could never be able to find us."

"That's a smart idea sir, well from what I've heard you three were incredibly smart anyway." Harry smiled.

"So d'you think we should go inside now?" Harry asked.

"Yes I think so," Remus replied.

"D'you want to go first sir?"

"Oh so you can laugh if I can no longer fit through?" Remus said laughing.

Harry didn't know what to say. "Um no I-I just thought that um it w-was more polite," Harry stuttered.

Laughing, Remus replied "Okay then Harry, if you say so." Remus pulled up the floorboard and carefully hauled himself through the gap. To Harry and Remus's shock, he slid through perfectly. Harry jumped down after him, his feet hit the ground hard, which gave him ground shock and made his feet tingle.

"Wow Harry, I can't thank you enough for finding this place again, it's been so long and it still looks exactly how we left it. Well from what I can remember anyway," Remus chuckled.

"You're welcome sir."

"Please Harry; you no longer have to call me sir. I would prefer it if you just called me Remus."

"Okay Remus," Harry emphasised Remus's name and smiled. There were so many questions he wanted to ask about this place. He had absolutely no idea where to begin. 


	5. The Memory

Remus looked in awe around the room; he took in every tiny detail that took his breath away. Harry stared for a moment, smiling at the fact that Remus had never looked so happy. It made him look younger, livelier. It made the scars on his face almost disappear. Almost, but not quite, you could still see some faint silvery lines. "Sir? Oh I mean Remus, are you alright? Harry asked worriedly.

"Of course Harry, it just brings back a lot of happy memories, you know, it makes me realise how much I really miss them," Remus sniffed.

Harry walked right up to Remus and hugged him tight; he didn't like to see Remus upset.

"Thank you Harry, you're ever so kind, just like your mother was."

Harry grinned, "Hey what do you have in your hand?" It looked like a photo but Harry wasn't sure. It was rolled up neatly.

"Oh this, it's a photo of your dad, Sirius and I, it's one of my favourites. I still remember this you know. One of the best days of my life."

"What happened? I'd love to know!" Harry asked eagerly

Looking puzzled, Remus said "hmm it is such a long story, it would be easier if I showed you."

"What do you mean 'show me'...? Oh! You're going to give me a memory to look at aren't you?"

"That's correct Harry. But please, show no one. Not even Dumbledore."

"But how? I have to get in _his _office to see it"

"You will think of a way Harry, you always do. It's one of your fathers traits; being able to think of solutions in difficult situations. You aren't in Gryffindor for nothing." Remus smiled.

"Really?" said Harry sounding quite pleased to hear that.

"Yes! Oh and Harry, does anyone else know about this place?"

"No one does. Not even Ron and Hermione does, but it told them I would show them very soon. If that's okay with you now, since it is yours."

"Yes that is fine Harry; I trust them not to say anything but you do know that it is the summer holidays in two days."

Harry sat down on one of the pillows lying on the floor. He found it extremely comfortable. Thoughts kept flowing into his mind about Sirius, he would have loved to be down here with Sirius and Remus right now. Harry felt a lump form in his throat, he knows this is a sign that he is about to cry, but he forces back the tears; knowing he is much strong than that. But he couldn't help thinking that Sirius died protecting him, just like his parents did. What if Remus was next? Harry couldn't take this anymore, so he got up and look at some of the photos on the wall.

Remus understood completely of what Harry was going through, he was suffering too. Losing yet another best friend of his is more than any man, woman or child has to go through. It was heartache all over again for Remus, as the terrible event is still so raw in his mind. A moment of silence filled the room; all you could hear was the rhythmic breathing of Harry and Remus. Neither of them spoke, they didn't need to. Both of them knew what each other was going through so they just let their minds wander, thinking, dreaming, wishing of happy thoughts and memories.

Breaking the silence, Remus spoke. "Harry, the memory, I still haven't given it to you. Just give me a minute."

Harry looked up at Remus, who was holding his wand to his head. As he twirled it, a silvery white substance was pulled out of his head, ever so carefully by his wand. Remus placed it into a tiny flask which his was carrying in his pocket. He passed it to Harry, which Harry took holding it tightly. He felt excited to see it, wondering what events the memory contained. Whatever it was, he thought, it was sure to be happy. It's what he needed right now. A bit of happiness.

"Are you late for something?" Harry asked as he noticed Remus frequently checking his watch.

"I'm afraid to say, that yes I am/ I was supposed to be at an Order meeting 5 minutes ago. They are bound to be worried about me, so I really need to go." Remus headed for the gap in the ceiling of the room. I'm very sorry Harry," he quickly hugged him goodbye and began to head off. "Oh Harry, the memory, don't forget to look and remember that no one can know."

Remus walked off, nearly running away, since he was late. Harry collapsed down onto some cushions; he was exhausted even though he had a better night's sleep last night, dreaming about the Marauders hideout instead of Sirius's death. Thought drifted into his head once again, Harry knew he didn't want to go to class but he had no idea where to go. Excitement filled him, when he knew that this was the perfect opportunity to go to the Pensieve and see the memory. Hauling himself through the gap where the floorboard should be, Harry cut himself on the wood. Swearing as it caught him off guard, he checked for blood, there were a few drops but nothing major. The few seconds of pain had worn off, so Harry put the floorboard back in its place and jogged off quietly to Dumbledore's office.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs to his office, Harry was facing the stone gargoyle as he wracked his brain to try and remember the password. He had completely forgotten, so he knew that he will just have to guess. "Um, sherbet lemon." The gargoyle just stood there, stationary. He tried to think of something else, "toffee éclairs." Nothing, the gargoyle still stayed in his place. Harry had several other attempts and still nothing happened. He was resorting to desperate measures, "socks," clearly not. Harry felt the anger rising, almost how Uncle Vernon reacts most of the time. That vein in the side of his head pulsing, but Harry wasn't in that bad of a state. He wanted to kick something, but he controlled his anger to not too. Suddenly he remembered, it just floated into his brain. Grinning Harry said, acid pops," and finally the gargoyle let him through.

Dumbledore's office door was slightly open; Harry took this as an opportunity to creep in. At least then, hopefully he would not be seen or heard, Harry made his way over to the pensieve and emptied the contents of the tiny flask of Remus's memory into the silvery dish. The liquid went bright sparkly silver; Harry swished the memory back and forth, took a deep breath and put his head into the pensieve.

He had always felt this sensation extremely weird, it was like he was falling when he knew his feet were flat on the ground. He finally landed onto some grass by a big tree and was looking directly at his father in his younger years. Smiling Harry wanted to reach out and hug him but he knew it was impossible to do so. Sirius ran past and grabbed James by his cloak; he appeared to be very excited. Harry wandered over to the tree where they stood laughing at whatever Sirius was saying. Harry caught on to the conversation, Sirius whispered, "I shouted _levicorpus _and then Snivellus screamed as he was hanging upside down by the ankle. I heard someone coming so I hid but Peter was too slow. He was caught by the Herbology teacher and was given detention."

James laughed and said, "but wouldn't Snivellus of said it was you?"

"No because as Peter was walking away, I whispered _obliviate _so Snape would forget it was me." Sirius soundedproud of himself, he looked happy and cheerful. He followed James and Sirius back to the castle; they were searching for Remus on the Marauders Map. James pointed to the footsteps which belonged to Remus standing over at Gryffindor Tower. James and Sirius ran over there, making it hard for Harry to keep up. They found Remus who was looking out the window.

Remus turned around and said, "I saw you two talking over by the tree, and I heard you talking about the spell you cast on Snape."

"How'd you hear us?" said James.

"That's a secret I will never tell." Remus said teasing them. "Anyway I want to show you this." Remus walked over to where a floorboard was loose. He stuck his head through the gap.

"Remus?" James and Sirius said.

"What are you doing? Do you know how stupid you look?" James laughed.

"Well I was walking around bored when I tripped over this floorboard. So I looked down there and there's this whole other room under here. Come down and look." Said Remus.

Remus jumped down followed by James and Sirius. Harry jumped down too and was shocked as it was the room he discovered only tattier and had no colour. "Wow!" James and Sirius exclaimed.

"Nice work Moony!" Said Sirius.

"Thanks! I had an idea too, I was thinking why don't we make this room our own and not tell anyone, not ever _Peter. _Since he got himself a girlfriend and hasn't even bothered to tell us."

"That's a brilliant idea! I'm all for it!" said James excitedly, Sirius also agreed. "We could make so many memories down here." James said holding his camera tightly. "Starting with the first one," James said as they all posed for the photo. Remus in the middle with his arms around James and Sirius's shoulders, they all made a stupid face and laughed at one another when they looked at the photo. They all smiled and James said to both Remus and Sirius, "I really hope I grow old with you two and we still stay the best of mates. I couldn't have asked for any better friends than you two. Here we are in our sixth year and have just discovered this room and we are still closer than ever."

Sirius smiled and said, "I wouldn't wish for anything more."

"Me either," said Remus and pulled them both into a hug.

Harry hadn't even realised that a few tears had rolled down his cheek; he wiped them with his sleeve until his face was dry. It was time for him to go, so he made his way out of the memory and found himself back in Dumbledore's office. He looked around to find Dumbledore standing behind him smiling, with a curious look on his face. "Hello Harry, what do I owe you the pleasure of? And may I add that shouldn't you be in class?" Dumbledore said as he watched Harry closely.

"I, um really needed to use the pensieve and yes I know I should be in class." Said Harry.

"Could I please see that memory Harry?"

'Oh no' Harry thought, 'how was he going to get out of this one? Remus asked specifically for no one to see it. This was going to be hard to refuse the headmaster. "I'm sorry Professor but no, you can't see it, it's very private to me. And I didn't steal it from the memory cabinet, I got this off someone." Dumbledore looked taken aback, had no one ever refused him before?

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HP! Please Review! sorry it took me a while to upload, school kept me busy. But the story shall be updated me now because i'm on school holidays xD<strong> 


End file.
